


Aishuteru

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: She mimes, "I love you," to him...





	Aishuteru

He thought she was beautiful.

Never did he think that she wasn’t. No matter what form she was, there was still the bit of what was Princess Tutu in Ahiru, and she wholeheartedly expressed that through her patterns of dance.

She had all the time in the world to practice, and show Fakir whenever he was free, and he was happy to watch. First position meant she would start, then she went through the positions, forming a feathery oval with her wings. And though he couldn’t quite see, he was sure she was smiling as she twirled her much small body around in circles, a soft quack emitting, eyes closed. And much like his hand when equipped with a quill to write, her body flowed naturally, as if she had no control, relying on natural reflexes.

“Qua…” Ahiru halted her final pose, inhaling softly. The mime for “I love you”.

Fakir still couldn’t help the way his eyes widened, and that deep red color that painted his cheeks as Ahiru rested her body, tilting up to meet his gaze. Burning with embarrassment, he only sharply turned his head to his left, grunting in approval.

Yet,  he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t return the gesture – though mentally.


End file.
